


Hey, summertime

by cclara418cclara418



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Skam Season 3
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cclara418cclara418/pseuds/cclara418cclara418
Summary: 如果Isak和Even早些遇见，他们仍会再次互相救赎。





	Hey, summertime

01

 

“Happy Birthday, Isak! 我爱你，很爱很爱你，以后会更爱你，我亲爱的18岁酷小孩 :) ”

 

 

“我也爱你，Even。不过以后别再叫我小孩了，我也想保护你，我也能保护你照顾你了，好吗?”

 

 

然后他笑了，轻轻蹭了蹭Isak的鼻子。

 

 

“你一直都在保护我照顾我呀。”

 

 

该死的溺死人的情话啊，Isak要融化在此刻的幸福中了…

 

 

天，他真的好爱他的Even

 

 

 

 

这样的幸福，是从遇见他的那刻起，就注定要到来的吗?

 

02

 

“关于Isak和Even的初遇

那是好久以前的事了”

 

 

依稀记得是夏天，八月的阳光。

 

“Isak，快去和新搬来的邻居打个招呼。他和你差不多大呢。”被妈妈的催促声吵醒。

 

然后…

 

Isak第一次见到了Even。

 

 

“Hi，我是Even:”

 

“HI，Isak. ”

 

“Isak，你的头发很可爱。”

 

 

那时候他们都还很小，但Even已经是很酷的样子了。

 

瘦瘦高高的，笑起来很好看。

 

Isak从来没有见过笑起来这么好看的人。

 

哪怕是很久很久的以后 都再没有见过。

 

他喜欢他的笑。

 

 

03

 

刚踏入十几岁的青少年，总是拥有着最美好的时光。

 

长大，意味着更自由，意味着全新世界的到来。

 

当然，还有随之而来的太多次 “未知尝试” 。

 

好多第一次的记忆，大概就是那时在Isak的脑海里留下印记的吧。

 

而那段时光里

 

有太多太多，太多太多，Isak和Even一起度过的每分每秒。

 

大半个夏天，数不清的清晨和午后。草坪，蓝天，日落与街灯…  
还有寒冷的冬日

 

稍大一点的男孩和他的小男孩紧挨着对方在草坪上躺下来，一抬头就可以望见布满整个天空的星辰。

 

傍晚，大概是一天当中最美好的时候了。

 

“Isak…”

Even把头转过来面向他，然后轻轻喊了一声他的名字。虽然声音很小，但还是清晰无比的传入了Isak的耳朵里。

 

 

Even喊他的时候，和其他人是不一样的，他从来没想过自己的名字可以变得这么动听。

 

“嗯?”

 

“没什么，就是想叫你的名字了。我觉得Isak这个名字很特别。”

 

 

Even总是这样，突如其来的浪漫。害得Isak心里小鹿乱撞，明明这不应该。他从来不会对别人有这种感觉的。

 

 

“为什么特别?因为我吗?被我迷住了?”不过Isak早就习惯，习惯如何回应这些了。

 

“对啊，是因为你。这样漂亮的名字很配你。”

 

“我该来段rap感谢你夸我的名字漂亮吗?”

 

 

“如果你实在特别想的话我觉得我应该可以勉强接受。”

 

“F**k,Even”

 

适当的玩笑打趣，一点点浪漫。这是他们的相处模式。

 

 

“别。不过…你昨天为什么没来学校?”

 

“某个混蛋冬天拉我去冰水里游泳，结果他自己没事，害我发烧了一整天。”

 

“额…好吧，看来我的确是个混蛋，我道歉。你好像没我想的那么强壮。”

 

“作为补偿，明天记得给我补课。”

 

“遵命，Isak上尉”

 

 

说着要Even给自己补课，结果第二天自己听着听着睡着了的事，大概也只有Isak能做的出来。

 

他醒来的时候，Even正盯着自己。

 

“漂亮男孩终于醒了?”

 

“我…我那是有特殊原因才会睡着的!”Isak被Even灼热的目光弄的有些不习惯，毫无气势，而且伴着脸红地嚷嚷了一句。

 

“是什么?所以是什么原因呢?”

 

“为了给你做生日礼物…喏，送给你的。”

 

Isak想亲手做些什么送给Even。  
亲手用黏土做成的Isak和Even。

 

这大概是他第一次对一个人的生日这么上心。为什么?不为什么。只因为他是Even。Even在他心里早就是特殊的那个了。

 

可是男孩似乎并没有那么手巧和充满着耐心，失败的次数远远超出了预料。

 

这是最后一次尝试，再失败就放弃算了。这真的是最后一次尝试，再失败就真的不继续做了。这句话Isak也不知道对自己默念了多少次。

 

 

可是想着Even的面庞，他怎么也忍不下心彻底放弃。

 

 

眼看Even生日的日子就快到了，Isak只能加快速度，连着好几个通宵赶制了。

 

也因为这样才病的厉害。

 

不过老天最终还是顺应了男孩的小小心意，在最后一个晚上助他顺利完成了所有步骤。

 

 

他期待着Even的反应，不过他什么也没说。

 

 

两个人后来都没说话，就只是趴在桌上看着对方。气氛好像突然变得奇怪起来。

 

Isak率先打破了沉默。

 

“Even,说点什么…虽然这个看起来没那么好，但是我真的尽力了。我…”

 

“谢谢你，Isak。我特别喜欢它，哦不，我真的是太喜欢它了。你是怎么做到的?这简直跟我们两个一模一样! 这绝对是我见过最可爱最美好的生日礼物了。谢谢你花时间准备。而且，你要知道，只要是你给我的东西，我就会喜欢的。

 

但是…在关于你的这方面…某些东西…我觉得我好像不太对，是我的问题。对不起。我觉得我该花些时间确认一些重要的事情，不然这对你不公平。但我保证这不会太久的。等我想明白后，就告诉你一切，好吗?”

 

 

你和我正在想的，是同一件事吗?  
Isak很想问Even,他很想得到答案，但他最终什么也没说。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道脑海里如此多的想法最终完成后会是什么样子。无论如何希望你们能够喜欢


End file.
